icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Heeelllooo
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Heeelllooo-20101030223339 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 22:34, October 30, 2010 IMA DO MY THING LOL (ijustine) iStart a fanwar speculation Speculation like this is supposed to be written in blog posts since it does not contain anything that really happened in the show so far. Please copy it into your blog. Mak23686 08:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Mak23686 08:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) istart an fanwar comment im not really disspointed cause i havent seen the ep Episode #310? Hi there, I saw your comment on iHire an Idiot and you said something about a episode with the production code 310, where Dan will make a "moment" because of feedback he got. Is this true? Where did you hear it? Just curious. Thanks! O hi :D, For promo code 310 the only thing I can tell you is that its a secret episode. There's no title or summary given! I can't say that IT will have a Seddie moment (tho i do hope so ^_^). Others (including me ) MITE think there's one because what other reasons is there for not giving us a single clue that will happen in this episode?! And I know there's no title because if u look it up on the episode guide/ wikipedia/ other users (including Admins) no one has a clue about it. Promo code 310 was most likely already done filming a while ago. I said that Dan MITE make a Seddie moment happen in future episodes since they recently began filming. Maybe, just maybe he used the feedback from iStart a fanwar to see the majority of shippings and will make a future seddie episode. Because they recently began filming (about nov 20ish?) this means that this episode will air in a FEW MONTHS (*hint hint*Dan saying in a FEW months the MAJORITY (seddie) of us will be happy?) I hope that cleared things up, and Im sorry its long. If you have more questions feel free to ask! :D Heeelllooo 06:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Code RED! Excuse me, we need your help! Ya see, a guy or whatever the heck he is, he is causing havoc on the Creddie page. And we could used the help, he is even ripping off iCarly too! Hi, this pagecan tell you all about how to change font sizes and colors. :) --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 01:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Heeelllooo! ;D Hi! Idk how I missed your talk page! I'm 16, too! Anyway, yeah! We can chat anytime on my talk page! ;) Cartoonprincess 16:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hi! Haha ya sweet! Heeelllooo 19:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your profile page makes me happy :) I dunno how I found you, but I was looking at your profile page and OMG it's epic! Every video, picture whatever I could ever want about Seddie is there. Sooooooooo awesome :) Oops sorry :) And yeah, which ones are your favourites??? :) Iheartskandar 15:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I looked at a few of them and they're AMAZING!!!!! Thanks so much :D If I'm ever bored, I can just waste some time attempting to watch everything on your page ;) Iheartskandar 13:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) no problemHeeelllooo 19:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) you're very welcome :) Those are just some awesome seddie things :). If you want to trim it down, to my favorites just contact me again; I assure you, you will like them :). P.S. could you please sign your name so I know who you are? Thanks (press 4 "~"s or click on the signature button). Heeelllooo 04:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well for fanfics, one of the best ones are: "Stairwells and steering wheels," "iRemember," "Holiday Spirit," "iShakespeare," "firecracker," and "My Couch." Those are all complete, except for iShakespeare. These are multi-chapter fanfics. For one-shots, or shorter stories, these are my favorite: iFollow the list He Gets That From me Twisted Symphony Pretending If you need the link, just contact me; but the link should be on my page. Just do "ctrl F" and type in those keywords. For seddie videos, my favorite are http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCB60IUY1bU, and everything made by that user basically. Sabrinaschool is also a great seddie video maker; one of my favs is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQkmSw_LNrY. Coloursofthedawn also creates great seddie videos, though I haven't looked at them that much. here are 2 other videos that even Dan forwarded on twitter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMXMwwuhKh8 and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSkNsackWuo. That's all for now; I'll think of some more later. Tell me if you enjoyed those videos/ stories :) Heeelllooo 04:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) i just wanted to say i apreciate how u took my advice about those staires! werent they amazing? i feel like im not listened to very much on this wiki so it makes me realy happy and i feel kinda connected to u.... not in a creepy way i swear! but anyways i wanted tooffer to draw usomething to show my thanks haha :] oh and i already read the stairwell story. its in my favorites. but im checking out the holiday spirit one right after i send u this message :D THANKS AGAIN! hope we keep talking :] woops! woops! that last message was left by me, sguigglegigs. i forgot to say that >< haha Of course you can draw me something :) Also, yes I really do hope you enjoy that story i sent. Other great ones are iRemember and iKeep a secret. I can also feel that "connection" haha :) Oh also if you know any other fanfics hit me up! I'm always ready to read (when I'm not busy). And thanks for taking some time to go to my talk page! Heeelllooo 07:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) another fanfic dont know if u read this one but i always keep going back to it. seddie doesnt happen in it but there are plenty of seddie moments. i like it because it creates scenes that could happen between episodes and i could actually see them happening on icarly. enjoy if u havent already read :] http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5976123/1/ Squigglegigs 11:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Squigglegigs Great :) I will read it very soon :) Thanks again! I'll tell you how I thought of it when I'm finished reading. Tell me how you thought of the stories I sent you :) Heeelllooo 17:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Send it on http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Rachim&action=edit&section=20Edit This is a message that you should forward to only ONE other person.http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Rachim&action=edit&section=21Edit ''Here is the message: On the day on the movie iTake a crusior, On all of the season 4 episode pages, write "Today is the day!" in the comment box. this will have more people get noticed about the episodes (for those ppl who only go to the episode pages or find the episode pages through another website(google) ) our goal is to have 100 users from this wiki all contribute 1 comment on every season 4 episode page. Some of you may be thinking that they won't cuz of Spaming but to answer that, write some thoughts about the movie with your comment so its not spamming :) so please pass this exact message on to ONE person (one cuz we don't want one person sending it to everyone cuz that would ruin the fun) so thank you! :D and btw if u get the message again in sometime u have to keep sending it cuz then it will end :(''http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Rachim&action=edit&section=22Edit Once again thank you and plz send away :)http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Rachim&action=edit&section=23Edit Link Will do. It will probably be Sunday before I can get a link but when I find one I'll give it to you ASAP! Bolivianbacon 13:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! Heeelllooo 19:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) iLMM Video Someone posted this in the comments of the iLost My Mind page. I watched the first few seconds and it appears to be the right episode but if it's not or something is wrong with it I'll try and find a new one. http://www.megavideo.com/?v=SDFY7I04 Bolivianbacon 00:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Whassup? :) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah exactly. I like Seddie but I liked the break-up. Glad you think the same things I do about iLY =) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mopvideo.com/?s=iCarly&x=10&y=15 Sophia1 02:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC)